A New Face (a Stemily oneshot)
by wormholeplanet
Summary: This is my first fic ever. Hope you enjoy! Also a little bit of Bechloe and trans!beca.


Emily has always dreamed of being a Barden Bella. So when she arrives at Barden University, she is excited beyond imagination.

As she starts singing her original song in the Bella house, she is scared out of her mind. She takes a deep breath and starts.

When tomorrow comes

I'll be on my own

Feeling frightened of

The things that I don't know

When tomorrow comes

Tomorrow comes

Tomorrow comes

And though the road is long

I look up to the sky

And in the dark I found,

I lost hope that I won't fly

And I sing along, I sing along

And I sing along

I got all I need when I got you and I

I look around me, and see a sweet life

I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight

You're getting me, getting me through the night

Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes

Can't lie, it's a sweet life

I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight

You're getting me, getting me through the night

'Cause you're my flashlight (flashlight)

You're my flashlight (flashlight)

You're my flashlight

Suddenly, she sees a girl in the corner of her eye. She has the most beautiful light brown hair, and a sleeveless blue top on.

I see the shadows long beneath the mountain top

I'm not afraid when the rain won't stop

'Cause you light the way

You light the way, you light the way

I got all I need when I got you and I

I look around me, and see a sweet life

I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight

You're getting me, getting me through the night

Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes

I can't lie, it's a sweet life

I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight

"God, she's so pretty." Emily thinks. "God, snap out of it, Junk."

You're getting me, getting me through the night

(Light light light you're my flashlight, light, light)

Light light you're my flashlight

Light light light light light, oh

(Light light light you're my flashlight, light, light)

You're my flash, oh

I got all I need when I got you and I

I look around me, and see a sweet life

I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight

You're getting me, getting me through the night

Can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes

I can't lie, it's a sweet life

I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight

(You're my flashlight)

You're getting me, getting me through the night

'Cause you're my flashlight

'Cause you're my flashlight

You're my flashlight

You're my flashlight

Light light

You're my flashlight

Light light ye-yeah

You're my flashlight

As Emily finishes the song, she can't take her eyes off the girl. Emily swears she sees her wink at her, and she almost faints right then and there.

"All right, let's take a vote on it. Anyone who wants her in, sing a g sharp. Anyone who doesn't sing a b flat." Chloe exclaims.

All the girls turn around, and inform Emily that she is in. Emily is overcome with emotions.

—

It's been 2 days since Emily was accepted into The Bella's. Her induction ceremony went smoothly, and she was excited to move into The Bella house.

It's 6:00 in the evening, and Emily knocks on the door. She is greeted by a redhead with bright blue eyes.

"Hi Emily. We're so excited to have you! Come in, make yourself at home and we'll all do introductions." The girl says excitedly.

Emily walks in, and almost trips. The girl leads her to the living room (the same room she auditioned in just a few days ago).

"Alright girls! As you already know, this is Emily." Exclaims Chloe.

Emily smiles at all the girls, but especially the mystery girl from a few days earlier.

"Alright. Let's do introductions."

"Umm, My name is Chloe. I'm a senior here at Barden, and Acapella is my passion."

"Hi. My name is Lily Okunakomara and I was born with gills like a fish."

"Sup. I'm Fat Amy."

"I'm Beca."

"Cynthia Rose."

"I'm Jessica."

"And I'm Ashley."

"Hello. I'm Flo."

"Umm... Hey. I'm Stacie."

Stacie.

She could get used to that name.

It's the next day, and Emily is getting unpacked.

"Alright, Emily." Beca says. "Want to know who you're rooming with?"

"Sure."

"Stacie. Right over there." Beca points to Stacie, and she waves at Emily.

Oh my god. This can't be happening.

"So, Walk right this way and Stacie will show you around."

Emily slowly walks over to Stacie, too shocked to speak.

"Hey, Emily. I don't think we've formally met. I'm Stacie." The girl comes in for a hug.

Oh my stars, she smells like cinnamon and roses. I don't know how much more of this I can take.

The two girls walk up the stairs, and into their shared room.

"So this is the room, home of where I sleep and my many sexual conquests."

Emily blushes harder than she thought was even possible.

"That's your bed." Stacie points at a empty bed with plain white sheets and a blue blanket straight across from hers.

"Thanks." Emily says as she sets down her bag on the bed, and sits on the bed.

"Are you always this flustered?" Stacie questions.

"I...uhhhhh-"

"I'll take that as a yes." Stacie smiles.

Her goddamn smile.

"So, how long have you been a Bella?" Emily asks, obviously trying to change the subject.

"This is my 4th and last year." Stacie replies.

"Cool."

After a few moments of awkward silence, it is suddenly broken by a yell.

"Bellas, time for dinner!" Beca yells.

"Beca always insists we have dinner at the same time on Fridays."

Stacie grabs Emily by the wrist and drags her down the stairs, to the dinner table.

—

"How do you like your food?" Chloe asks.

"It's really good." Emily replies, poking at her food with her fork.

"So Emily, What do you like to do?" Stacie asks.

"Well, I like songwriting."

"That's awesome! You'll have to let me listen to some of your stuff one day."

Emily smiles.

"Yeah. That'd be cool. What do you like to do in your free time, Stacie?".

"Well I'm really into astrophysics."

"And sex." All the Bellas say in unison. Stacie hides her face with her hands.

"Wow, that's cool. I wish I could do that. The science stuff, not the sex."

"I could teach you. The science stuff, not the sex. If you want though-" Stacie gets interrupted by Beca emitting a loud cough, and she gets the message.

"Speaking of sex, can we talk about Bhloe?" Amy adds.

Seeing Emily visibly uncomfortable, Chloe tries to interrupt.

"Um-"

"You guys are really loud. Let a woman get some sleep, would ya." Amy continues.

"Umm?" Emily says.

"What? Beca and Chloe. Together they're Bhloe." Responds Fat Amy.

"Th- that's enough." Chloe says, flustered.

"Ok." Emily whispers under her breath.

"So, Emily, got a boyfriend?" Chloe asks excitedly. "We wanna hear all the juicy details!"

"N-no." Emily stutters.

"Ok. Well, what's your perfect guy."

"I don't know."

"Oh come on Emily. Do you like guys with big muscles?"

"Not really."

"Scrawny guys?"

"Nope."

"Tall guys?"

"No." Emily says, visibly irritated.

"Funny guys-"

Emily cracks. "I'm gay. I'm really fucking gay. I like kissing girls and I fucking love boobs!" Emily yells.

"Sorry." She adds after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"It's cool." Chloe says.

"Also, same." Stacie adds.

"What?" All the other girls are shocked.

"What? You really didn't think I was into guys, did you? I mean I've never really specified it, and also, I'd never let a guy into this house ever."

"You heard it here folks, Stacie Conrad does not like dick." Beca says with a smirk, imitating a news reporter.

"So that was a surprise."

"Stacie, we support you no matter what." replies Chloe.

"Thanks, guys." Stacie grins.

—

The next day, Emily gets up early for the years first GSA.

When she walks into the room, she is greeted by lots of faces.

A man walks up to her, and greets her.

"Hi! I'm Benji. I'm the club leader. We're starting introductions, so why don't you get settled." He says with a large smile on his face.

Emily sits in the circle.

"Alright. Let's get started. Everybody say their name, pronouns, how they identify, and a hobby of theirs. I'll start. Hi, my name is Benji, my pronouns are he/him, I'm ace and homoromantic, and I love to sing.

The next people go.

Hi, my name is Skye, I use She/Her, and I'm an ally. I like to paint in my free time."

"Hey, I'm Jesse, and I use they/them. I like to skateboard and sing.

Hey, I'm Stacie, I use she/her, and I'm gay. I like to sing and stargaze."

She's here.

"Ummm..hey. I'm Emily. I'm gay, she/her please, and I like to songwrite."

"I'm Beca. she/they, pan, and djing is basically my life.

"Hi, I'm Chloe! I use She/Her, am bi, and singing and Beca are my life.

Beca kisses Chloe on the cheek.

—

"I'm nonbinary." Beca says as they grip Chloe's hand.

"What does that mean?" Amy asks.

"It means when you don't necessarily identify as male or female." Chloe answers.

"Oh."

"In my case, some days I feel like a guy, and sometimes I feel like I don't have a gender." Beca adds.

"We love and support you, Beca." Emily adds. They all come in for a group hug around Beca.

"What do you want us to call you?" Stacie asks.

"Dan."

"Ok, Dan." Stacie asks.

"What will this mean for The Bellas?" Asks Jessica.

"Well, after thinking long and hard, I've decided I am going to withdraw from The Bellas. I will still live in this house, with Chloe, and I will still be one of your co captains, I just will not perform. But this does not mean any other guys can move in with you. I'm looking at you, Amy." Everybody laughs.

"Okay, Dude."

After Dan came out to all the girls, Chloe, Stacie and Emily decided to take him on a shopping trip to get some new clothes. Wearing a t shirt, his (it was a guy day) binder, and some sweatpants, Dan walked into the store.

"Dan, you look so hot in that." Chloe bites her lip at him in a button up shirt and pants, his hair spiked up (he got it cut the week before.".

"Thanks." Dan blushes.

Outside the other dressing room, Emily is waiting for Stacie to come out.

When she does Emily's jaw drops. She is wearing a suit, her hair down.

"So what do you think?" Stacie asks.

"Wow-umm-"

"Hot, Right?" Stacie adds.

"Uhh...yeah." Emily adds.

"Well, you look like you need a little heat in your life." Stacie whispers into Emily's ear, sending shivers all throughout her body. Just as their lips are about to meet, Chloe bursts in through the door.

"Alright guys, you ready to go?" She asks.

"Uhhh...yeah." Stacie mutters.

—

"Emily just left her songbook open in here." Chloe says to Stacie.

They both gaze over the lyrics written in the book.

I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you

Don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo

By the way, by the way

You do things to my body

I didn't know that I was starving until I tasted you

"Looks like Legacy has a crush!" Chloe squeals.

"I wonder who it is." Stacie says.

"Dude. Look at the title of the song."

Stacie follows Chloe's direction and sees in big, bold letters on the top, "Starving (Stacie).".

"Holy shit." Stacie says.

"Do you like her too?" Chloe asks.

"How could I not."

—

"Hey Emily, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"You left your songbook open. And I saw some things. And I love you."

Stacie crashes her lips into Emily's. After a very intense, but magical 1 minute of kissing, Emily pulls away.

"I love you too, Stacie Conrad."


End file.
